


Survival

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prompted on Tumblr: "I'm not a lot of people's favorite person." Beau





	Survival

“Hey,” Beau said, her voice rough, as she wiped blood from her face with the back of her hand. The little girl glanced up at her briefly and then curled in tighter on herself. “Uh, hi there. My name is Beau. I’m here to help you.” She looked down at the dead man at her feet. It wasn’t one of the many that she had killed today. She saw blood on the little girl’s hands and, when she looked closer, she saw a knife clutched in her tiny fingers. “Although, you clearly don’t need the help, do ya?” She kneeled down to the girl’s level but she just wiggled herself farther away. “Woah, woah, come on. I’m gonna get you out of here. You’re Miah, right?”

The girl looked up at her with wide eyes. “My momma-”

“She’s fine, she’s back at the village. She asked us to come get you.”

The girl started to move towards her, but then she saw the blood dried on her hands and curled back into a ball, staring at the body and dropping the knife to the marble floor. Beau sighed and grabbed the guy by the ankles, pulling him out of Miah’s view. When that was done, she walked over and dropped down heavily against the wall next to Miah.

The girl sniffled but didn’t wipe her running nose. Beau reached over and wiped it for her with the pad of her thumb, then muttered ‘ew’ and wiped it on her pants. “I killed him,” Miah mumbled.

She looked so small, Beau thought. She was just a baby, barely ten. “So what?” Beau asked casually, shrugging.

Miah let out a single sob but there were no tears left in her eyes. “My momma won’t want me back anymore! I’m a bad person, the village is gonna kill me.”

“Fuck them, you don’t need them.” She looked up when there was movement at the door and Caleb peered in, opening his mouth to speak, probably to let her know that they had finished checking the other rooms. Beau shook her head and waved him away before Miah could see him. He frowned, but disappeared back in the hall. “Come with me and my friends, we kill people all the time, you’ll fit right in.”

Miah frowned at her, her dark eyes narrow. “I don’t like you.”

Beau barked a laugh. “That’s alright. I’m not a lot of people’s favorite person. I’m used to it.” She huffed and hopped back up to her feet. “Come on. We’ll wash off the blood, clean you up, take you home.”

Miah looked back at her hands. “But-”

“Look, I’m not good at the comfort thing. You killed somebody, it happens. You protected yourself, you survived. At the end of the day, survival is all the matters.” She looked over her shoulder and could see the rest of the Mighty Nein gathering at the end of the hall. “Well, survival and family. And today you’re a survivor. What say we get you back to your family? Yeah?” She held out her hand.

Miah looked between her own hands and Beau’s outstretched hand. “I have-”

“I’m not scared of a little blood.”

Miah sniffled again and wiped at her nose, smearing blood over her cheek, then she reached out and grabbed Beau’s hand. “Okay.”

Beau frowned but pulled the girl to her feet. “Blood doesn’t bother me, but snot… snot grosses me the fuck out. Are all kids mucus fountains or just you?”

Miah gave a broken laugh and squeezed Beau’s hand, letting herself be led outside.


End file.
